


An addition to the family

by StarryEyedKitten



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), I want Zuko to be happy, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, Soft Zuko, Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko gets to be a child, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedKitten/pseuds/StarryEyedKitten
Summary: "TODOROKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Zuko startled at the loud voice to see a boy running his way. He had bright yellow hair, reminiscent of the sun. Zuko had never seen hair that colour. In the time it took Zuko to turn around to see who he was addressing, the boy had caught up, and wrapped his arm over Zukos shoulders. In a normal circumstance, this would instantly trigger Zukos flight or fight-well, his fight. But the poor teen was so overwhelmed in all of this that all he actually did was whimper in a way most unlike him.orZuko finds himself in the MHA universe, and gets his growth and redemption with the overwhelming support of class 1-A
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Zuko/happiness - Relationship
Comments: 56
Kudos: 566





	1. The arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So, no, I have no idea how he ends up in this world. Or why he can speak and understand Japanese. Please just accept it!
> 
> I've been thinking on this idea for a while! I hope I can bring it to justice
> 
> It take place roughly in book 2, where Zuko is in the middle of redeeming himself, but isn't quite there. He's a fugitive, and he's still coming to terms with the fact that all he knew was a lie

Zukos eyes _hurt._

Everything was bright, loud, colourful.

The ground was completely grey and hard, the buildings were so much taller than he'd ever seen, metal carriages raced past him, faster than thought possible. To top it off, the clothes of the people walking by him were so _bright_ , it gave him a headache.

  
In short, the prince was experiencing massive sensory overload.

Despite this, he was focused, taking in everything he could of this place. It looked like nothing he'd seen before, he didn't even know how to describe half of what he was seeing! He was on edge, sure that this couldn't be anything but good. A helicopter flew overhead and Zuko **_yelped_** , jumping backwards into a lady.

"Oh darling, are you ok?" She frowned, steadying them. "You need a drink? You're as white as a sheet!"

  
Zuko numbly accepted the water. He recognised this, at least, but the container was weird and squishy. Arrgh, why did everything in this world have to be so off????

  
Five minutes later he was sat on a bench, drinking the water as he tried to ground himself. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath in, deep breath out. There, he had a rhythm going, this was good. This had to be a dream. Or a hallucination. Had uncle used the wrong thing to make tea again? Zuko wouldn't put it past him, honestly. He was sure he'd wake up, and find everything back the way it should be. See, he was starting to feel calm again-

"TODOROKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zuko startled at the loud voice to see a boy running his way. He had bright yellow hair, reminiscent of the sun. Zuko had never seen hair that colour. He was wearing unfamiliar clothes as well, grey with red and green. What nation was he from, then? He was getting closer, running towards Zuko and waving frantically.

In the time it took Zuko to turn around to see who he was addressing, the boy had caught up, and wrapped his arm over Zukos shoulders. In a normal circumstance, this would instantly trigger Zukos flight or fight-well, his fight. But the poor teen was so overwhelmed in all of this that all he actually did was whimper in a way most unlike him.

"Hey Bud!!!" The boy grinned, as if they were old friends. "I didn't know you came this way, we can walk to school together!" Zuko felt himself being led in a direction, and allowed it. His head was killing him, he didn't understand any of this.

"I love your hair" The boy continued. "Really trying to seperate yourself from your dad, huh? Good job, I'm proud of you! You need a rebellious streak!"

Zuko blinked. "You...know of the firelord?" He asked cautiously. Well, at least he knew that his father was still a constant presence in his life. Comforting. He attempted to continue with "So, what nation are you from?" But the boy hadn't finished talking.

"Sensei is gonna kill you for not wearing uniform! You don't usually break rules like this." Zuko felt his robes being slightly tugged on, and jerked back. "Sorry, sorry. But they're cool. Never seen you wear these before. What's with the change? Did something happen?"

Zuko tried to respond to that, perhaps "Who is Sensei?" "Who are _you?_ " "This is what I always wear, what are you talking about?", or even "How dare you lay your hands on the prince of the fire nation?! Unhand me before I burn you where you stand."

" **urh** "

Brilliant, Zuko. Brilliant.

The boy continued. He talked an awful lot, and didn't seem to get tired. Zuko decided to just let him, zoning out as he attempted to make sense of any part of this. He let himself follow where he was led, though he wasn't convinced it was the best plan. Still, he was tired and confused, lost and...scared. He was scared. None of this made sense, none of it felt real.

  
He drifted back into reality as a hand waved in front of his face. "Todoroki? Are you ok? You've spaced out, and you don't look great. Shit. Hey, look at me"

The boy adjusted his grip, holding Zuko more firmly. "Ok, speeding up. We'll get you to Recovery Girl, ok? Don't worry, I gotcha" he reassured.

The tone was comforting. Apart from uncle, nobody spoke to him like that. Despite everything, Zuko was still a child, and the feeling of support and safety hit a hole in his heart he usually ignored.

They walked until they reached a giant building, massive even compared to all the others that Zuko had seen. It had an odd shape to it. His new "friend" led him inside, through massive hallways, until they reached a door labelled "1-A"

Zuko roughly recognised the inside as a school. Being a prince, he'd never been to one himself, but he still knew about them. This was a classroom. What he didn't recognise, however, were the things inside. Humanoid, but not quite. Bright hair, brighter than his companions even, scattered around. A girl with bright pink skin sat in the front row. A few rows back, a bird. _A bird._ An actual **_Bird._**

He stayed conscious long enough to hear the boy speak again. "Sensi, just dropping in to get registered. I'm taking Todoroki to Recovery Girl, he's been acting strange, I'm really worried about him." At that point, his brain happily decided it was time to switch off for a bit, and he dropped to the ground with a thud.

In the second back row, a boy with two toned hair and the exact same scar stood up, and stared at the body on the floor.

"Denki. That is not me"


	2. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko:Is both touch starved and affection starved
> 
> Entirety of class 1-A, ready to show him undying love as soon as they meet him:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you're all enjoying this!!! I'm having a lot of fun too, and I'm doing a lot of planning! Sorry about the slow update, i know it's been a month, but I just haven't been super motivated recently. I'll try and get the next one a bit quicker! I want to do more with him and technology, he'd be so adorably confused!!
> 
> Feel free to leave scene ideas if you have any, I love hearing from you guys!

Recovery Girl was not impressed at a random teenage boy in her hospital. Still, she let him recover for a bit. Nothing was wrong with him per se, she explained to class 1-A, he'd just had a terrible shock. After having Denki explain everything he knew, including how confused and out of place he seemed, the teen had been firmly put to bed with a hot water bottle. Zuko had been asleep for 11 hours now, and they'd all agreed to have a sleepover in the hospital so he didn't wake up alone. Recovery girl had _not_ agreed to this but she was overpowered. Sensei Aizawa was asleep in the corner.

"He _does_ look like you" Denki muttered shamefully, having been relentlessly mocked by his classmates for the past few hours.

"He does not." Came the blunt reply. "Apart from the scar, what do we share?"

"...He didn't say much"

"...No, Kaminari"

The rest of the class were listening to this, laughing quietly at the pair, when Shoji perked up, ears twisting towards the bed. Everybody glanced over to see Zuko stirring. He sat up, blinking awake, and froze dead upon finding himself surrounded. A few seconds of silence passed, before he jumped up, fumbled about for something, and when he seemingly couldn't find it, shot a burst of fire at the group. Todoroki froze it before it could touch anyone, and the whole class let out a sigh of relief.

"Where am I?" Zuko demanded, eyes scanning the room for means of escape. "You can't keep me prisoner, you know. Even without my blades, I am more than prepared to fight all of you!"

"Sit down." A tired Sensei Aizawa groaned, pulling him back into bed. "You need to let yourself recover, you've been through a lot. Don't strain yourself, ok?" He frowned. "I'm gonna ask you some questions, to check your memory and focus. Let's start with your name. If it helps, mine is Shoto Aizawa." He was speaking in an unusually kind tone, ignoring the giggles from his students upon hearing his first name, despite the fact it was well known. He didn't understand children.

"I am Zuko, prince of the fire nation." Came the response.

Well, if Aizawa wasn't worried before, he was now.

***********

Five minutes later, Aizawa had as much information as possible. It hadn't been hard, the child had been more than happy to announce that he was, in fact, a royal prince. He had been disowned, or "Banished" by his father, and had been attempting to track the Avatar-he did not go into detail on what the Avatar was, he seemed to assume they already knew, and everyone was too confused already to seek clarification. He didn't know what Japan was, or even Asia. He'd never heard of UA, or quirks. Everything seemed to baffle him. And he missed his uncle.

Aizawa stood up with a groan, head hurting from this fantasy. Zuko spoke like he had a concussion, but Recovery girl assured him he was fine. The best plan was probably to get him set up with a place to stay until they could find a way to contact his uncle, or bring him home to the "fire nation" himself.

"Ok, Zuko." He sat on the bed beside the boy, rubbing his temple. "We'll work on finding Iroh for you. In the meantime, you can share dorms with class 1-A-" He was momentarily cut off by 20 cheers, and a shout of "New friend!!" From Hagakure. "-You'll sleep on the couch in the common area until we get you a room. I'll talk to Nezu, but I don't think there will be an issue. Does this sound acceptable?"

Zuko nodded. "I am honoured by your hospitality, thank you. When I restore my honour to my father and again become prince, I will reward you"

"Oooookay, buddy" Sero nodded, helping the new friend out of bed with a concerned glance at the others. "Lets get to showing you around, huh? Can you stand?" Zuko could, and class 1-A trailed off to the dorms. Present Mic had already been informed, and was waiting to guide them, as it was early evening by this point.

As they left, Aizawa motioned Tokoyami to stay behind.

"I'm trusting you to keep a close eye on him. I don't know what's going on, but I'm worried about this kid. He doesn't seem to have had a great family, and I'm not sure how connected he is with reality. Make him feel welcome here, and update me with anything you think I should be informed about."

Tokoyami agreed instantly, and went to join his classmates. They were in the dorms by the time he arrived, and Zuko was baffled by a toaster. 

"I thought he might be hungry...." Uraraka mumbled, watching the teen stare at the toast. "But he jumped a mile when it popped, shot flames at it again, and then got distracted by the toast? I'm...not sure."

Eventually, Tsu led him over to the couch, where Kirishima and Bakugou already were, whispering together. Kirishima perked up as he sat down, and waved. 

"Hey bro, bro! Guess what?!" Zuko opened his mouth, but Kiri hadn't stopped for a response. "You get your own room after all! I'll just move in with my Bakubro for a bit, you can have mine!!!" He threw his arm around the angry looking boy beside him, and Zuko quietly wondered how he hadn't died instantly. The boy did not look the type to enjoy affection. Still, he murmured a thanks, and the enthusiastic redhead pulled him to his feet, presumably to lead him to his new chambers. Zuko normally despised being manhandled, but he hadn't protested once with these people, and he didn't know why himself.

The room was nice. A fair amount of red and fire themes, and a space to train. All Zuko needed, really. He sat on the bed, surprised at its softness, taking his new surroundings in-including escape ways if needed. A knock at the door came, and with it, one of his new acquaintances.

"I-uh, brought cake!" Sato beamed, setting down a cake tin on the desk. "Made it myself! Welcome to class 1-a. You'll like it here" The door was shut, and Zuko went over to examine it. It looked lovely, he hadn't had cake in quite a while. Hard to get when most of his men didn't cook, and he couldn't exactly stop in at a local bakery. Well, he could now he was in disguise, but he hadn't had the opportunity. So this was a lovely welcome, it made him feel warm in a way he didn't usually feel. He cut a slice, changed into the nightwear left for him, and sat on the bed. This place was unusual, but he didn't dislike it. He'd be happy to stay here until he was reunited with uncle.


End file.
